My Love for Edward Elric 2
by stackeasy56
Summary: this is sequel to my last story about Ed and Winry. i lost everything, so now i have to continure from where i left off. this one will be better than the first one though!


(for those of u whomay not know what ss is it stands for scene switch)

(I had to change some of the things to fit with the last chapter that i wrote, but it might not make a lot of sense, so i say that i am sorry for the misunderstanding of the sequel)

Chapter 1: New Family

_it was only five years that passed since the death of Roy, Ed and Winry's unborn child, and Riza. Now somethings have become miracles that have given Ed, Winry, and Al the strength to go on._

_(flashback to the day Ed Jr. was born)_

_"Push!" the doctor ordered Winry to puch the baby's head out. The baby was crowning."It hurts so much!' Winry cried. "Win, i'm here!" "Ed" Winry called.Ed took her hand in his and never let go. "I promise i will never let go of you Winry"Ed told her. "Give me two or three more strong pushes and you will have yourselves a baby boy"the doctor said. The nurses and the staff prepared themselves for the birth of the baby. "AHHH!!"Winry cried. The baby's head slipped out. "Reach down and feel you baby's head! Go on!"the nurse told Winry.Winry reached down and felt the warm slippery head of a life that she and Ed had created together. "Omg! his head is so small!"Winry said, through pain. "AAHHH!!" Winry screamed again as the pain became too much for her. Then the baby turned so that the rest of his body could be born. "I can feel his head against my pelvis!"Winry screamed. "Give me one more powerful push!"the doctor told Winry. Once again Winry pushed with all her might, and with that, the baby was born. The nurse came over and put the baby in a blanket and handed him over to his parents. "He's so beautiful!"Winry said, through tears. "He looks just like you Ed" she told Ed. "I can't believe how vurnable he is! He has some of your features too Winry"Ed replied..._

_(flashback ends)..._

Ed and Winry lay in the bed, looking at their new born little bundle of joy. "He's so cute!"Winry said. "Yeah! i can't wait til he starts to walk! I'll be there for everything"Ed told Winry. "I just knew that our miracle was on the way, and i didn't give up hope"she told him._ I can't believe that he is finally here!_ Ed thought to himself. " Winry, can't believe you wnet through all this to give me a son"Ed said. "God morning!"Al walked in. He went over to the basanett and went to see Ed Jr."Hey there little fella!"Al said teasingly. Ed knew that Al would make a great Uncle to their child. "So how has he been through out the night?"Al asked. "He's been nothing but a blessing" Winry told him. Ed just looked at her._It was only nine months ago that she went through all that to give birth to our son! i mean, she took almost fourteen hours to give birth! _Ed thought in amazement.

(ss)...

Al left to go find what happened to Janine. He went over her house to see if Janine had left for work already."Morning Janine"AL said. "I'm not Janine. I'm janine's cousin."she replied. "Is Janine home?"Als asked her. "No, Janine died many months ago"she told him. Al's heart sank. The only one who he loved like his own family, was now gone forever more."Thank you"he told her. Al began to cry. He never knew that Janine had died also. When he arrived back home, Ed saw the sorrow on his face. "What's wrong Al"Ed asked. "I just heard that my girlfriend died a lot time ago"he replied, with heavy sobbs coming from him. Ed hugged him, Winry joined in and gave him a hug too."I don't know if i'll ever find another person like her"Al said...Then it dawned on his that Janine might have been sick, and she never may have told him about her sickness.

Later that night, Al couldn't keep himself from crying the pain away he felt from the bearing of the death of his girlfriend. Ed quietly came into the room."You okay Al?"he asked him. "Not really, i just can't see how she died without me knowing that something was wrong"he replied. "Its not your fault, maybe she didn't tell you about a sickness she had because she knew that if she told you, that you might havce died yourself, trying to keep her from dying"Ed told him."Remember, she'll always live in you. Good night, i'll be here in the morning to check in on you"he continued. "Okay"Al mananged to reply, through tears. It pained Ed to see Al in pain. He wished that there was a way to bring Janine back, but unless he got the Philosphere's stone some how, it was impossible...


End file.
